The Demon's Within
by NoctourneOfShadows
Summary: Ravestorm, an Equestrian pony has had a good life. During his colt years, a demon tried to take over his body but got trapped within him. Now, he must live with a demon inside of him while protecting a pony that he owed his entire life on, Trixie. Also, an evil organization named the Dark Sun is after Ravestorm's demon. He must leave behind the one he loves and fight to protect her
1. Introduction

"_Why…why am I running? I just have this feeling of…running. Running away from all the terror of my land, the darkness that follows and the destruction ahead. I don't care what happens around me, I will be okay. The poor soul that I will consume will have to live with the ruin of his entire life, I do not care, and I will be okay and that is all that matters. As I look down upon the land of Equestria, the land that I once thought of a place of prosperity, I saw a little colt. That little colt was doing something that not even a grown stallion would dare to do. He was standing up to an Ursa Major, defending his fillyfriend. The colt had a white coat, a dark red and white mane, his eyes were blue and his cutiemark was a microphone. The filly next to him had an azure coat, her mane looked silver, but it seemed to be a light blue as well. Her eyes were a dark violet color and here cutiemark was a magic wand sprinkling pixie dust. The Ursa was quite large in size, but the colt looked at it with intense seriousness and absolutely no fear in his eyes. He was certainly an Equestrian, but he had the courageousness of nothing that I have ever seen in Equestria. _

_This colt has something in him that nopony seems to have something that I am not accustomed to, a heart. But with all that heart, he will never defeat that Ursa Major. So, I am not the type of demon that would waste such a good and delicious soul. I should eat him up before that Ursa does." _ The strange demon thought as it surged toward the white colt. The demon was in his transparent form, so it entered through the colt and went into its soul.

"_So, this is what his soul looks like." _The demon said as he looked around the dark abyss known as a soul. He looked for the center of the soul, the area where all demons can take over a pony's body. He saw a white flash and walked towards it. Surprisingly, some white chains came out of nowhere and tied the demon by all three of his hoof and held him up.

"_**What!? What is going on!? I am the demon of shadows! Not some weak little demon that is contained like a dog in a kennel! Let me go!" **_The demon yelled as a white aura surged through the chains and shocked him. His body was shocking all the way through as his bones in his wings crackled, his horn began to surge darkness. Every time his horn would glow black, his body was hit with another surge. He screamed in agony as it sounded like a loud demonic roar.

"_**I will not be contained inside a little colt! AGHHHHHHHHH!" **_He yelled with a demonic roar.

On the outside, the colt began to feel a surge of demonic energy flow through him. His eyes went white and a large surge of black magic came out of his hoof and hit the Ursa Major. The beast began to stir backwards, but it maintained its balance. The Ursa Major then swung at him, the colt dodged its paw, but it hit the filly that was behind him. He looked down at her with anger in his eyes as he looked up at the beast.

"You…" The colt began to speak in a very demonic voice. "You hurt my friend. I will kill you, you demonic fiend!" He yelled as he got in a battle stance. The Ursa Major roared as he swung at the colt with his large paw, a dark aura went around the colt as he stopped the Ursa Major's huge paw with his one hoof. The Ursa Major looked at him with fear as the colt lifted up the beast with both of his hoofs, turned around, and slammed him on the ground. The Ursa slammed onto the ground with a large trimmer flowing through the ground. When the beast was slammed, it left a huge crater in the earth.

The colt turned around and picked up the filly that he had tried to save. She was still breathing, even with being his by a gigantic Ursa Major. The colt looked down at her with a smile; he really thought she was a special pony. She didn't have a family, and neither did he. He promised himself that he would protect her with his life, no matter what. He wasn't going to let her feel like nothing, so he decided that he would let her take the credit of defeating something as strong as an Ursa Major. He began walking with her in his hoofs. He smiled at her and walked back to their homeland of Canterlot.

_12 years later_

Ravestorm smiled as he walked down the stairs. He looked over and saw that Trixie was sitting down on one of her beautiful silver chairs. It looked like one of those chairs that a director would sit in when ponies were directing a movie. She was brushing her beautiful silver blue mane and looking at herself in the mirror. She had the most beautiful smile on in the mornings; Ravestorm smiled at her as he walked over and began to rub her shoulders. Trixie moaned in pleasure because she always loved Ravestorm's shoulder rubs, they always helped her relax before a big show.

Trixie was getting ready for her next performance in Ponyville; she had never been in Ponyville, but she heard that all the ponies were nice and caring. Ravestorm really wanted to go with her to Ponyville, but he had his own plans in Canterlot. You see, Ravestorm was a rock star that was indeed quite famous, due to the fact that not many ponies could play the guitar and sing at the same time. He was preparing for his performance, but helped Trixie prepare for hers.

Trixie enjoyed his help; it meant that somepony cared about her. She hated the fact that most of the shows that she went to, they had mistaken her for a very jerkish pony. It was indeed her job to be a showoff, she was a magician. She wasn't exactly the best at magic, but she knew that long ago, she defeated an Ursa Major by herself. She may have never seen it, but Ravestorm told her that she went into a blind rage and defeated the large beast. She trusted her dear friend Ravestorm, and knew that she had a power deep within her. She became a magician because she wanted to showcase her abilities in front of an audience. When Ravestorm and Trixie went to Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, Trixie loved to have a good reaction every time she showcased her ability in front of her teacher. Ravestorm had to leave the school to go to Celestia's School for the Musically Talented, which left Trixie on her own.

Trixie had never seen Ravestorm perform magic, and she always presumed that his horn was snapped in the middle. But the truth was that Ravestorm was afraid that the demon that had entered his body would come out and he would indeed hurt the one that he had promised himself to protect. Ravestorm knew that a demon was inside of him, because he would hear a roar in the back of his mind. He always wanted to find out what was inside of him, but he never wanted to try it around Trixie. He presumed that it was just some demon that tried to take over his body, but failed. But he always wondered why the demon failed in taking over his body. Ravestorm was not at all spiritually strong, and his magical abilities left something to be desired. He did however have the talent at doing multiple things at once, which was good to have when you have a pony like Trixie around.

Trixie put on her magicians cape and hat and looked over at Ravestorm. Her smile almost melted his heart; he always wanted to see Trixie happy. They were staying at a hotel in Canterlot; Ravestorm happily paid the bill because Trixie had slowly began to lose money because she didn't have the popularity that Ravestorm had. Something always bugged him though, why didn't the ponies enjoy Trixie's shows anymore? Ravestorm had seen many of her performances, and they were spectacular. He presumed that most of the ponies had seen her as a total jerk, but Trixie was always the sweetest pony in his eyes.

"Hey Trixie, when is your chariot going to arrive?" Ravestorm asked rubbing her shoulders, Ravestorm paid for an escort to Ponyville, but they were rather late. They were supposed to arrive at 11 A.M, but it was currently 11:30. This made Ravestorm mad because he wasn't preparing for his show, which was only several hours away.

"Don't worry, they will arrive soon. Trixie knows when they should arrive, and Trixie's show isn't for several hours. Trixie can wait passionately." Trixie said in her casual third pony speaking. Ravestorm loved how she spoke in third pony, because it sounded adorable.

Ravestorm knew why she spoke that way; it was because her mother loved that way of speaking. Ravestorm knew her mother when he was young; she was a very nice mother. She was a magician too, but after a while she had developed a deadly disease that took her life. Before she died, she gave Trixie her magician's hat and cape and smiled at her. The mother had told her that she was proud of Trixie and then passed away. It was a very emotional death for both Trixie and Ravestorm, because Ravestorm really didn't know his mother. Ravestorm's parents died when he was about six years old, but he loved them still for raising him since his birth.

After several minutes, the guards showed up with their chariot all ready for Trixie's departure. Ravestorm smiled as he walked over and paid the guards. He paid them a few bits extra because he always did that to the guards. He knew that they probably had a bit of trouble on the way, so he let it slide. Trixie walked over with a satchel over her shoulder that held must of her magical equipment; Trixie then gave a quick kiss on Ravestorm's cheek and hugged him. Trixie then smiled and got into the chariot, the guards then prepared their wings and flew, flying off into the yellow sunset.

Ravestorm smiled as he went back into the hotel, he walked upstairs and got ready for his performance. He placed the guitar around his neck and placed the microphone in a satchel. He tightened up his gear and walked out of the door. He had paid for another chariot to pick him up right after Trixie departed. The chariot came into the distance as the guards landed, Ravestorm smiled as he got into the backseat. The guards got ready and flew up in the air, with Ravestorm and the chariot behind them. Ravestorm smiled as he felt the wind flow through his mane, he enjoyed the feel of the air flowing through his mane. He smiled in joy and waited for them to arrive in Manehatten.


	2. Chase In Manehatten

Ravestorm smiled as the guards arrived in Manehatten. The guards leaped downwards onto the soft dirt and dropped the carriage softly on the ground. Ravestorm stepped out of the carriage and kindly paid the guards for the ride. He trotted into the town with a big smile on his face, until one very bad thing occurred. A fancolt saw him, and that was the worst thing that a rock star like Ravestorm could have.

"Hey everypony! It's Ravestorm! The rock star pony!" The fancolt yelled as a large mass of ponies came literally out of nowhere and started to run towards him. He looked on in shock as his body started to shake at the though of what would happen if he was to be caught by the large mob of fanponies, he jumped up and zoomed off running. The large mass of ponies began to chase him until he ran into an alleyway to hide himself. Most of the ponies ran past the alleyway, which caused a sigh of happiness to come from Ravestorm. Unfortunately for him, one pony was fortunate to hear this sigh and called out his name once again.

He couldn't believe this, but he knew that going back outside the alleyway was the worst thing possible at this point, so he ran further into the alleyway and was sooner or later caught between a steel chain-link fence and a crowd of ponies. Ravestorm had prepared for this months back and decided to train his body for being able to dodge and maneuver certain things. He jumped onto the chain-link steel fence and used his hooves to climb up, the other ponies tried to follow but their hooves wouldn't allow them to climb. He sighed in relief as he hopped over the large fence and onto the ground. He ran outside of that alleyway and saw no ponies.

He sighed in relief at the sight and began to walk again. However, the most unexpected thing happened to him. Another large crowd of ponies went from both sides of the street. He sighed and stomped his hoof in anger as he saw the crowd get closer to him. They licked their lips and prepared to tackle the rock star stallion, probably to get a piece out of him as a souvenir, ask for an autograph, try to get some spoiler to his next song, or probably hating him for rock music. It didn't matter to Ravestorm, as long as he stayed alive. He closed his eyes and waited for the onslaught of ponies. They all prepared to charge at him, until a bright flash appeared around Ravestorm. He was suddenly transported out of the area. The fanponies let out a sigh and a few tears shed from their eyes.

Ravestorm fell onto the pavement. He could tell that the ground was stone, so he must be in an alleyway. He looked up and saw just one Unicorn mare, which was a relief to him due to the fact that a large crowd of ponies almost killed him not too long ago. Still, he was very cautious.

"Hello..." Ravestorm said still very exhausted from the running.

"Hi, wow I can't believe I am in the alleyway with Ravestorm. Sorry, forgot to introduce myself. My name is Crystal Clear." The mare said with a smile. From Ravestorm's eyes, she had a light blue coat, a dark and light blue mane, blue eyes, and a crystal cutiemark. Her mane was quite long reaching up to her face, she looked pretty cute. Her mane was as long as Vinyl's and as spikey as hers too. "And I know who you are, you're name is Ravestorm. You are such an inspiration around here, everypony loves your music." She said with a smile.

All Ravestorm could think of was 'Oh great, another fanmare.', but he didn't say it out loud. He never liked to offend a mare that just possibly saved his life. "Thank you Crystal. I kind of have to get going." He said with a serious expression as he began walking out of the alleyway.

"Wait!" Crystal yelled as she ran back up to him. All Ravestorm could think about her running up to him was that she would want an autograph or something. He stopped anyways because it was just one pony.

"What is it?" Ravestorm asked knowing what was to come next.

"You can't just walk out there; do you not remember what just happened?" Crystal asked. Ravestorm was surprised to hear this because most of the time he would make the right decision, but this time he thought back and remembered how this all started in the first place. Ravestorm also couldn't believe that this mare would offer advice to him; maybe she wasn't a fanmare after all.

"Then what do I do?" Ravestorm asked, almost like that he could trust this pony, who he had just met about a minute ago.

"Why don't you use a cloak spell? I mean, you are a Unicorn after all." Crystal asked to Ravestorm being surprised once again. Ravestorm considered using a cloaking spell, he was indeed a Unicorn. But the fact that he had a demon inside of him made him think real hard. A simple cloak spell was not enough to bring out a demon, but it will still very risky to try to pull it off. Back at the Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, he relied on his hooves because he didn't need music to sing at all, and using a guitar also doesn't require any magic at all.

"I rather not use magic at this time." Ravestorm said and was in fact was the only thing that he could think of at this time.

"Wow…a unicorn that can't use magic, huh? That is very strange; here let me help you out." Crystal Clear said as a blue aura came from her horn and developed around Ravestorm, which caused a mist to shroud around Ravestorm. When the mist cleared, Ravestorm was invisible. "Okay, so that spell doesn't last long, so get to where you're going and fast."

"Thank you so much, bye." Ravestorm said as he ran out of the alleyway only to the see the crowd of ponies. Thankfully, thanks to the spell, they couldn't see him. He sighed in relief as he began to walk to the center stage in Manehatten. Ravestorm smiled as he walked over to the curtain and opened it, the cloak spell then ran out as Ravestorm became visible again.

Ravestorm walked over and saw three ponies that he knew quite well. There was a big burly Unicorn stallion; he had a black coat, a green mane and tail, yellow eyes, and a pair of drumsticks cutiemark. He always looked serious, but he was really a fun guy. His name was Ultrabeat and he was the drummer of the band. He then turned to another pony, she was a medium sized mare Unicorn, she had an orange coat, a light red mane, and light purple eyes, and her cutiemark was a guitar with musical notes coming out of it. Her mane reached over her face and she looked very rock star-like. Her name was Solar Flare, and she was the lead guitarist for the band. Ravestorm looked at the last pony. There was a medium sized Pegasus stallion, he had a black coat, a black mane and tail, and had blue eyes. His cutiemark was a bass guitar, his name was Metal Shack. He was the bass player and was the second known of the group as one of the best bass players known around Equestria. Their band was called 'The Nightmare Unicorns' and they were very successful in the music world.

"What happened to you Rave? You are usually the first one here." Solar Flare asked.

"Traffic." He said sarcastically.

"So, where's the music sheet?" Ultrabeat asked sounding very rude today. Ravestorm smiled as he looked into his satchel and pulled out a few pieces of paper with the song lyrics on them. He smiled as he handed the piece of paper over to Ultrabeat and the others, along with the lyrics, there was the music sheets.

"Okay, while we are rehearsing the music, you go take a break. You look like you are about to have a heart attack." Metal said with a smile as Ravestorm went over to sit down on one of the stage equipment boxes and watched them rehearse their instruments. He smiled as he thought about what Trixie was doing. He smiled with joy as he thought about how maybe she is blowing the roof off of Ponyville.

"Good luck Trixie." He said with a smile.


	3. The Show

Ravestorm sat down and watched the three ponies practice their notes. Ravestorm was the lead singer of this band and the backup guitarist; he had a large role in the band because he was also the songwriter. Ravestorm watched them practice until they finished tuning their instruments; the three ponies came over to Ravestorm, who was still sitting on a box of stage equipment.

"We are done, Rave." Solar Flare said while she flipped her hair so it could be out of her face long enough to look into Ravestorm's eyes.

"Oh that's wonderful. We should get prepared for the show." Ravestorm said as the three ponies nodded, they then walked into four separate rooms and got dressed for the show.

_*Outside of Manehatten*_

Crystal Clear smiled as she hopped out of Manehatten, she had just completed her job in scouting Ravestorm. She walked into a strange dark cave outside of Manehatten, which was covered with rocks but she kept walking until she reached the end. Now, it looked like a very dark throne room, there was a pony sitting on the throne chair, but the shadows of the cave made it to where nopony could see him.

"Hello…Master." Crystal said as she bowed down immediately.

"It is good to see that your mission went well, did you see the demon?" The pony asked.

"No. I did see its host however, he was really nice." Crystal said.

"How ironic, he contains a very dark and evil being inside of him, but he is kind on the outside. However, as long as he doesn't know my company's plan for him, you are safe." The pony asked.

Crystal gulped at the thought of her being 'Not safe.' She went and spoke up. "Um, master. Why do you want the demon inside of Ravestorm, what is his purpose to you?" She asked.

"Ravestorm has a very powerful demon inside of him. His name is Shadow Midnight, the demon of shadows. That demon alone could drive Equestria to the brink of destruction just by the whisper of his name; he will be an essential part to my plan, and I need him safe until I am ready." The pony said as Crystal nodded.

"Oh yes, and another thing," The pony said as Crystal turned around. "Would you be a dear and dispose of Trixie for me?" The pony said as Crystal's eyes widened.

"But….sir…" Crystal said as the pony looked up, the pony's red eyes glared into Crystal, almost like she was going to die. She nodded and bowed her head. "Yes sir." She then walked out of the cave.

_*Back in Manehatten*_

Ultra Sound, Solar Flare, and Metal Shack walked out from the curtain. There were many ponies in attendance, and they knew that they were going to deliver a treat. Ultrasound sat down on his chair where his drums were at and levitated the drum sticks, Solar Flare used magic to levitate the guitar over and placed it around her body, and she held one side of the guitar up with her hoof and placed her one hoof on the strings, Metal Shack picked up the bass and placed it around his body and placed one hoof to hold it up, along with the other to play the strings.

There was a cloud of smoke flowing across the stage as Metal Shack began playing the bass, it sounded like a festival horn at first, he played it for about 10 seconds before the guitar and drums came into effect. Ravestorm popped out of the curtain. The song was still at a slow pace before Ravestorm started to sing.

"_Something's tearing me down, and I can't help but feel it's coming from you, she's a gunshot bride, with a trigger cries, I just wonder what we've gotten ourselves into."_ He sang as the song began to pick up into speed, the guitar and drums became louder.

"_In a trail of fire I know we will be free again, in the end we will be one, in a trail of fire I'll burn before you bury me, set your sights for the sun!"_ Ravestorm sang as Metal Shack's bass started to sound electronic, he played for about 30 seconds, the crowd cheered in excitement.

"_Mind is willing, soul remains, this woman cannot be saved, from the drawn into the fire."_ He sang as Metal Shack played a quick little cheery electronic sound, which made the ponies cheer.

"_Mind is willing, Soul remains, this woman cannot be saved, from the drawn into the fire, anything to bring it on home."_ Ravestorm sang as Solar Flare began singing with him.

"_Bring it on home, bring it on home, bring it on home"_ He sang as Solar Flare hummed the beat. Metal Shack then brought it back to the electronic beat as he and Ultrasound played for about 30 seconds. They then went back to the original beat.

"_Much too weak to jump yourself, Heal the wounds or crack the shell, Lift yourself from once below."_ Ravestorm sang as Metal Shack performed a little note.

"_Much too weak to jump yourself, Heal the wounds or crack the shell, Lift yourself from once below. Praise the anger and bring it on home." _Ravestorm sang as Solar Flare began humming the beat again. Metal Shack and Ultrasound played a slower but much more rock-ish beat.

"_Bring it on home, bring it on home, bring it on home, and bring it on home."_ He sang as Solar Flare sung the beat and Ultrasound and Metal Shack played the beat that followed.

"_In a trail of fire I know we will be free again, in the end we will be one, in a trail of fire I'll burn before you bury me, set your sights for the sun!_" He sang loud as the three ponies played the chorus beat and played their best because the song was about to end soon, the ponies cheered loudly.

"_Bring it on home!_" He sang for a long note as the others played their finishing beat, the crowd cheered loudly as the song finished. The Nightmare Unicorns smiled as they all waved to the audience, there would be more to come but they were only contracted to perform one song in the Manehatten show. Ravestorm walked back into the curtain as did the others. They all celebrated in the back.

"Dude! That was awesome!" Metal Shack yelled with a smile, the others nodded in agreement.

"I have to admit. Metal Shack did excellent with tuning from Electronic to Rock in many instances, Solar Flare did amazing with playing the guitar and doing those really cool hums, and Ultrasound did amazing on the drums. I am proud of you guys." Ravestorm said with a smile as the others smiled back at him.

"Thanks Ravestorm." They all said at the same time.

"Okay, so I have to go. My friend Trixie is performing in Ponyville, and I should go see them. So, can you guys cover for me and tell the fans goodnight. I know that all of us go on stage after the show is done, but can you guys cover for me?" Ravestorm asked.

"Oh sure Rave, we would be happy too." Solar Flare said with a smile.

"Okay, thanks." Ravestorm said as he went over and put all of his things in a bag. He put his microphone, the stand for his microphone, and his guitar into a large bag and placed it on his shoulder. He then began to walk out of the curtain, he looked both ways to look for any fanponies that would trample him for an autograph, but they were all still in the audience. He sighed in relief as he snuck over to the chariot and saw that the guards were still there. He smiled as he walked over to the chariot and got into the back seat; he leaned over the seat and paid the guards.

"Where to, sir?" One of the guards asked.

"To Ponyville!" He cheered as the guards prepared their wings and flew up into the air, with Ravestorm and the carriage behind them.

"_I will be there soon, Trixie." _He thought with a smile as the guards flew in the direction to Ponyville.

_**Copyright:**_

_**The song 'Propane Nightmares' is the sole property of the band Pendulum.  
Also, My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro. The only thing I own is the OC's and the storyline.**_


	4. Love

Ravestorm smiled as the guards flew over the land. He looked down to see that the guards were already over the meadows close to Ponyville, he sighed in relief as he looked up into the night sky. He saw the beauty of the night and smiled. He couldn't wait until he saw Trixie again, even though they saw each other not too long ago, he was always happy to see Trixie. The guards then began to shift as they flew down; they had made it to Ponyville. They leaned forward then leaned backwards as they made a smooth landing on the ground.

Ravestorm smiled in joy as he hopped over the carriage doors, he happily paid the guards a tip for an awesome landing. He told them to take the bags back to his place in Canterlot and they happily obliged. They took of flying as Ravestorm looked around town for Trixie.

After several minutes, Ravestorm still couldn't find Trixie. He sighed as he decided to go find somepony that could tell him the whereabouts of Trixie. He noticed that there were not many ponies out, which was good for him because he didn't want to have the same experience as what happened in Manehatten. He smiled as he saw a rainbow maned mare. He walked over to the pony and smiled.

"Hello, do you know where a pony named Trixie is?" Ravestorm asked politely.

"Yeah, that bitch took off." The rainbow mare said in response, which made Ravestorm sigh.

"I think you are talking about the wrong Trixie. I am looking for Trixie Lulamoon, the greatest magician in Equestria." Ravestorm said.

"No, I think you heard me right. Trixie left town and I wish she could've stayed so I could give that bitch a piece of my mind." The rainbow mare said.

"What makes her a bitch?" Ravestorm asked.

"She's a liar, a boastful one at that." She said.

"What did she lie about?" Ravestorm asked.

"She said she faced an Ursa Major, but when a Ursa Minor came to town, she ran off like a coward." She said.

"Well…she kind of thinks that." Ravestorm said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I kind of told her that she beat an Ursa Major, but it was really me." He said.

"…Explain." She said curious.

***Flashback***

_Ravestorm was walking through the Canterlot fields and he looked forward. Trixie was running to him scared out of her mind, right behind her was a giant Ursa Major chasing her. Trixie ran behind Ravestorm in fear of the large beast, Ravestorm stood up to the large beast with anger in his eyes, he suddenly felt something cold and dark enter him. The Ursa Major swung its gigantic paw and picked up Trixie, who was behind Ravestorm. Ravestorm's eyes went white as his body developed a black glow. He grabbed the Ursa Major and took Trixie out of its paws, and then he picked up the large beast and slammed him to the ground. His eyes returned to his original color of blue. He never wanted to tell Trixie of the beast inside of him, so he lied to her that she defeated the beast instead of him._

***Flashback End***

"So, you honestly believe that I will believe that story? Until I see your power myself, I will never believe you." The rainbow mare said as Ravestorm nodded.

"Well, I kind of promised that I would protect Trixie, even if it costs me my life. So, I have to go find her now. But, if you want to see that power, I will come back and show you sometime." Ravestorm said as he began to walk away.

"I will keep you to that promise." The rainbow mare said.

"What is your name?" Ravestorm asked.

"My name is Rainbow Dash, and you better remember it." She said to him.

"My name is Ravestorm. See you later." Ravestorm said as he ran outside of Ponyville.

He ran through the fields looking for Trixie, he wanted to know if she was safe. He couldn't help but think of a song. He closed his eyes and began to think while running through the meadows.

**(Lyrics to save me by Shinedown/ Base guitar solo followed by main guitar long notes/Well I've got a **

Ravestorm was then somehow transported into a darkened hallway; he tried to find his way out, but the hallway had no door, which was causing him to hyperventilate as he continued to search for an exit.

**(I live in a hallway with no doors and no rooms)**

Just then Rave saw an open window at the end of the hallway which caused him to immediately run towards it; except he would never get close enough to jump out, for the window continued to move away from him.

**(And under a windowsill they all were found.)**

Just before he could reach then window; he fell hard onto a concrete ground which nearly knocked him out, slowly he got back up to his hooves and when he did he was face to face with a wooden door.

**(A touch of concrete within a doorway)**

Immediately he opened the door; only to see that it lead to nothing but darkness, he could not even his own breathing.

**(Without a sound.)**

Just then he felt himself being pushed from behind; forcing him threw the doorway and into the room, the door slammed shut behind him just before a small light turned on allowing him to see himself lying on a bed with an empty pill container in one of his hooves.

**(Someone save me if you will and take away all these pills)**

Rave watched in horror as he watched his form on the bed disappear into dust; the floor then disappeared beneath him causing him to fall, but he was quickly stopped by an entire ground made of nothing but sand.

**(And please just save me if you can from my blasphemy in my wasteland)**

Rave quickly got back up on his hooves; only to see that he was back in the meadow that he was in just a few minutes ago.

**(How did I get here?)**

He then brought his left fore hoof up to his head; trying to remember why he was in this meadow, and what had caused him to end up in the meadow.

**(How did I get here? And what went wrong?)**

He then felt a great wave of sadness enter his mind; just before his body started to fade.

**(Couldn't handle forgiveness. Now I'm far beyond gone)**

Rave then found himself staring at his own reflection in a huge void of darkness; everything seemed right in his reflection, but the only flaw was his eyes' that looked nothing more than pitch black holes that lead into his body.

**(And I can hardly remember the look of my own eyes)**

He then had a huge wave of anger enter his mind; causing him to bring up his right front hoof, and smash it into the mirror causing it to shatter.

**(How could I love this a life so dishonest it made me compromise.)**

Rave then found himself back in the same room where he saw himself lying on the bed; only this time he was lying on the bed, while a strange creature with demonic wings stood above him forcing him to swallow and entire container of pills.

**(Someone save me if you will and take away all these pills)**

He then watched in horror as his body started to turn to dust; which quickly surrounded him in nothing but darkness once more.

**(And please just save me if you can from my blasphemy in my wasteland/short guitar solo)**

Just then Rave felt his body submerged in water; he looked up to see the surface of the water glowing brightly causing him to swim upward, but the water kept him under.

**(Jump in the water; Jump in with me)**

Just then he felt himself being pulled out of the water by some unknown creature; once he was out he quickly found himself lying halfway across and alter banister.

**(Jump on the alter)**

Just then he felt his hind legs go weak causing him to fall backwards; only to be quickly wrapped by a pair of demonic wings.

**(Lay down with me)**

Rave then quickly turned around; coming face to face with a demonic creature, which he quickly started to punch.

**(The hardest question to answer is WHY. WHY!)**

He then threw one more punch making the demonic creature vanish; the only thing the creature left was the container of pills that he was forced to swallow, which he quickly destroyed with a swift hit from his hoof.

**(Someone save me if you will and take away all these pills.)**

Rave then finds himself back in the huge desert; only this time he had a more determined look on his face, and he seemed to be running a little faster.

**(And please Just save me if you can from my blasphemy in my wasteland.)**

The desert around him then starts to fade back into the meadow he was once in.

**(Someone save me! Someone save me! Somebody save me! Somebody save me!)**

"_Please don't erase me!"_ He sang running throughout the meadow and mountains on the outside of Ponyville.

"RAVESTORM!" Ravestorm heard a familiar voice yell.

"Trixie?" He said as he felt something tackle his side. He looked down as he was sent to the ground. He looked up at the pony that tackled him, it was indeed Trixie. To his surprise, she was hugging him tightly around the waist.

"Ravestorm, oh thank Celestia it's you!" She said with tears streaming down her eyes, her sadness made Ravestorm feel extremely bad. He wanted to know what was wrong with Trixie; he never wanted to see her cry, not now. Not ever.

"Trixie, are you alright?" He asked wiping of a tear of her face.

"No, I'm not, the ponies of Ponyville are so inconsiderate" She said while having a firm, tight grip around his waist.

"Aw Trixie, it's alright, I'm still here for you." He said petting her silver mane. She looked up and looked into his eyes.

"But that's just it, you're always there for me, that is why...I..." She was saying.

"You what?" He asked waiting for her to speak up.

"I...love you." Trixie said as Ravestorm's eyes widened.

"You...love me?" He said with slight denial from the words that Trixie had just spoke, he had never thought that Trixie would say something like this, at least not to him.

"Yes, yes I do, you're the only one who has been by my side since the very beginning and that is why I love you." She said as she stopped hugging him and looked up into his eyes. She closed her eyes and leaned in, smoothly kissing him on the lips, he hesitated for a moment out of surprise, but he always knew that he was always in love with her, so he kissed back gently. They made out passionately for several minutes until they needed breathe, Trixie pulled back and looked into his eyes with a slight bit of saliva still on her lips.

"Ravestorm, promise me you will never ever leave me." She said to him as Ravestorm looked deep into her eyes.

"I promise Trixie," He said as he rested his head down on the soft ground, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Trixie smiled as she rested her head on his warm chest and fell asleep as well.


	5. Fight In The Fields Pt1

Ravestorm sighed as he woke up. His eyes opened up, it was morning. He looked to his side and saw that Trixie was still cuddling him. He smiled in joy because he knows that this wasn't a dream. He looked up into the morning sky, it was a clear and beautiful sky, however he did notice that a large black anomaly formed in the sky, it came down faster and faster. He noticed that it was falling right towards him as he grabbed Trixie and jumped out of the way.

Ravestorm looked up and saw a cloud of dust. When the dust cloud cleared, he saw a crater in the ground. He set down Trixie and walked over to it, when he looked down a hoof came out of the crater and uppercutted him in the jaw. Ravestorm was sent back flying; he landed right next to Trixie. He placed a hoof on the ground and lifted himself back up, he looked over and saw a black furred Pegasus stallion with a red mane, light blue eyes, a bloody knife cutiemark, and his wings had gold circular plates holding his wings. He also had this metal bracelet with holes covering one of his hoofs.

"Watch where you're going, you almost hit Trixie" Ravestorm said to the Pegasus however the Pegasus didn't respond, he charged Ravestorm very quickly, Ravestorm quickly placed a hoof on the Pegasus's back and turned, avoiding the collision. He shoved him away.

"What the heck do you think you're doing!?" Ravestorm yelled.

"By order of my master, Trixie Lulamoon is to be killed immediately. You are known as her guardian and thus are in my way. I have been ordered to kill whoever got in my way, you are in my way, and so you must be killed." The Pegasus said as he rushed him again. Ravestorm quickly dodged him again, but the stallion kept running towards Trixie. Ravestorm quickly rushed ahead of him, but got head-butted in the side by the stallion, which sent him to the ground.

The Pegasus stallion smiled as he raised his hoof up to Trixie, who was on the ground still sleeping. Ravestorm rushed up and blocked his attack. As the Pegasus's hoof made contact with Ravestorm's, a ringing sound surged through his ears as he began to bleed. Ravestorm yelled in pain and grabbed onto his ears, the Pegasus then punched him to the ground.

"Do you see this punk," The Pegasus raised up his right hoof, which had the metal bracelet on it. "This is a sound manipulator, when my hoof makes contact, it releases a high frequency sound wave and it goes into the opponent's ear. From now on, that sound will get louder and louder and will first cancel out your hearing, then it will go to you brain and then it will kill you." The Pegasus laughed as Ravestorm covered his ears. He hit the ground and screamed in agony.

"It's no use, the sound is in your head, and you're finished!" The black stallion yelled in happiness.

_I can't die now! I must protect Trixie! I will not die! I must bring out…. the power from within! Ahhhhh!_

Ravestorm slowly got up which surprised the stallion. "How!? How can you be standing!?" The Pegasus stallion yelled.

"_**Blood, I smell blood**_**." **Ravestorm said in a very demonic voice.

"I'm sick of looking at you, DIE!" The Pegasus stallion yelled as he charged at Ravestorm once again, he swung his hoof at him as Ravestorm grabbed it. The stallion smiled as he turned the bracelet up to full and blasted it into Ravestorm's ear. However, Ravestorm didn't even budge. "Wait…what the…" He saw Ravestorm's body develop a black glow; the stallion got his hoof loose and jumped back away from Ravestorm.

The stallion looked into his eyes again, Ravestorm raised his head as his iris was now like a snake's, and his Sclera was black. He slowly began to change form. His mane was now no longer all around spikey, it was now down, just like Rainbow Dash's. His aura had gotten larger and larger, it was monstrous. "What…are you?"

"_**I am your death!" **_Ravestorm smiled with bloodlust in his voice. Ravestorm lifted his hoof up as the aura went around the stallion's body in a swirling motion, it rose up in a sort of small shadow tornado, and it then went around the stallion's body and trapped him in a cocoon of magic.

"What….What is going on!?" The Pegasus stallion yelled as the magic developed around his mouth. The only thing left was his eyes, so he could see what was to come. Ravestorm stuck out his hoof and smiled evilly.

"_**Die!" **_He yelled as he twisted his hoof, the magic cocoon began to move it slowly, slowly crushing his bones. Ravestorm wanted to hear his screams. The magic crushed his wings as he heard the wing's bones crackle and snap, the stallion shrieked in pain. The magic kept going in, crushing his ribs and kidneys. Ravestorm heard the splat of the organs as the stallion coughed up a large amount of blood. Ravestorm decided to finish it, the cocoon developed around his eyes and fully imploded on his body. The stallion's body was obliterated, his bones and organ flew all over the place and his blood covered the soil.

Ravestorm looked down at his body with a smile, but then he heard another pony coming to his direction. He turned around as his eyes widened, the pony was Crystal Clear.

"You are not Ravestorm. Are you?" Crystal Clear asked with seriousness in her voice.

"_**My name isn't Ravestorm. My name is Shadow Midnight. I was imprisoned in this stupid stallion, and now that I am free. I will go home to my world and take this world as my food supply." **_Shadow Midnight said with an evil smile.

Crystal Clear then looked over at the other stallion's part all thrown all over the place. "That stupid idiot, he had to get himself killed. His name was Black Night, and he was supposed to kill Trixie, but he had to go after the one that we are supposed to keep alive. I guess I have to do all of the work and take you back myself, then I will kill the mare for my master."

Shadow Midnight and Crystal Clear then looked at each other as they got in their fight positions.


	6. Fight In The Fields Pt2

Shadow Midnight smiled as he rushed towards Crystal Clear and charged up a small amount of the black aura around his hoof and swung at her, she moved to the side and pushed the his arm so he would be pushed back. Shadow Midnight quickly turned around and swung at her again, but he moved her head back and kneed him in the chest, which caused him to jump back.

"_**Wow, you are pretty quick on your hoofs." **_Shadow Midnight said as he decided to attack from a distance, he threw three dark aura blasts at her. She dodged them all by moving around them, he then threw a large shadow ball at her and she jumped over it. Shadow Midnight smiled because he had an opponent worth fighting. He charged up his magic around his body and charged again, she tried to dodge him again, but Shadow teleported and head-butted her in the chest. She flew back a few feet and landed on her back. Shadow tried to end it quickly so charged at the downed Crystal, but when he got to her, she used her front hooves to arch her back up while she used her back hooves to wrap her hooves around his neck, she then flipped which made Shadow on the bottom of her, and she was currently on top of him.

"_**Damn, you are a good adversary." **_He said as he bashed his head on hers, which caused her to fall off of him. He then punched the ground where she was, but she teleported just in time. Crystal breathed heavily because she had not faced a pony this strong before. She regained her posture and waited for Shadow to make his move. He got up and charged at her, but noticed that her body charged up a blue aura. He stopped and looked at her while she shot up a blue beam into the air; he looked up and noticed that the once clear sky was now full of clouds and raining hard.

"**What is this power!?" **He yelled as he charged at her again, but then the water dropped hard on the ground as black ice appeared on the ground, the black ice then rose up in a big cylindrical circle around him. They then split up into eight black ice mirrors. He looked around looking for Crystal and then he saw her enter one of the ice mirrors, which made the reflection of her go into each of the mirrors.

"**What the hell are these?" **Shadow Midnight yelled as she flew out of one of the mirrors and went past him and went into another of the mirrors. He smiled at this cowardice, but then he felt a pain on his side, he looked to his side which had a cut on it with blood coming out of him at a fast pace.

"These are called the Black Ice Crystal Ice Mirrors, a very powerful spell. Once I am in the mirrors, I cannot be touched. I am able to go at high paces from each of the mirrors and cut you as hard as I can without being touched once. So, prepare to die Shadow Midnight." Crystal Clear said as she jumped from the mirrors multiple times cutting him all over the place which made him yell loudly in pain.

"_**I will not die!" **_Shadow Midnight yelled as he charged a large amount of dark magic around his body, it was absolutely monstrous. Crystal Clear then flew from the ice mirrors, but Shadow grabbed her around the neck and slammed her on the ground. She looked at him with wide eyes and screamed in pain.

"_**I told you, I won't die." **_He said as he charged up his power into his hoof and tried to swing, but he felt something hold him back. He turned around and saw Trixie holding his hoof back and crying.

"Ravestorm, please stop!" She yelled while crying, Shadow Midnight looked at her and groaned. He shook her off his hoof and threw her at the mirror, which caused it to shatter. Trixie looked on with wide eyes as she fell to the ground with shattered pieces of ice around her. Crystal Clear kicked him off and teleported slightly away. She then threw multiple ice crystals at him, but he dodged all of them like she did to him.

"_**I will kill you Crystal Clear, and then I will eat your soul." **_He said with a wicked smile, he then charged at her again, she threw a large crystal ice ball at him. He then teleported next to her and swung at her, but she turned around and dodged again. She then used her front hooves to kick her back hooves up and bucked him hard. He flew back a few feet and flipped in midair, landing on the ground perfectly.

Crystal took this chance and threw an ice ball at him quickly, he was able to dodge it but when he turned around, he saw Trixie get stabbed through the chest with it, which caused her to cough up blood and fall to the ground. He laughed manically as he looked back to Crystal and charged at her, she teleported behind him and stabbed him through the chest with the ice crystal, which caused him to cough up blood.

He then punched her in the face which caused her to fly back and land right next to Trixie. Shadow then pulled the ice crystal out of his chest as his chest healed quickly. He then saw Trixie again, and then he felt a spark within him, he screamed as all of his dark magic returned to him all at once, he then fell to the ground.

His mane went back to his original spiked-up way, his sclera turned back to white and his iris turned back from a snake iris to a normal one. He managed to get up, but he was all wobbly. He then noticed Trixie on the ground with a crystal in her chest, he then ran to her and hugged her tightly, and he smoothly pulled the crystal out of her chest.

"What happened to Trixie?" Ravestorm asked.

"Your demon hurt her during our battle." Crystal Clear said which made Ravestorm start crying.

"Why!? Why did you fight me!?" Ravestorm yelled.

"I was under orders, I am sorry." Crystal said. "I need to tell you something, kill Shadow Midnight. It is the only thing that stands in your way to keep her safe."

"Why are you telling me this? You are my enemy." He asked with confusion.

"Ravestorm, I am an agent under the court the ESDF. I was undercover, I only fought Shadow so I could bring you back here to tell you…..There is somepony after you, well actually the pony is after Shadow, and he was willing to kill Trixie to get to him, please take Trixie and leave Equestria, find somewhere you can go without being seen, there are multiple ponies working for this pony, and he will stop at nothing to find you." Crystal explained.

"Who is this pony?" He asked.

"I do not know, he has never showed his face to anypony. Somehow he knows of the Demon Lands and he is said to be very dangerous. I advise you to run far away, for Trixie's safety." Crystal Clear said as Ravestorm picked up Trixie and ran at a fast pace. She then turned around and felt a hoof choke her; she then saw a pony in the shadows.

"No…" She said with shock as a shadow magic went into her and made her explode into many pieces, the pony then looked on with a smile.


	7. Hospitalization and The Boss

Ravestorm was galloping fast through the meadows, looking for a doctor for Trixie, he looked back at her and she had a bunch of cuts on her back. "It's all my fault that she got hurt….I'm so sorry Trixie" Ravestorm said still running as he was shedding tears, but he had to stay strong just enough to get back to Ponyville. He could feel her squirming which meant that she was in a lot of pain. All Ravestorm could do was shed tears. "I am such a crybaby…I should let her get doctored up…and then leave. She needs to be away from me for a while so that I can control myself." Ravestorm said as he galloped to the front of Ponyville.

It was nighttime with the moon glistening in the night sky. Ravestorm ran over to the Ponyville Hospital and entered through the front doors.

"Excuse me sir, but Hospital hours are closing." one of the nurses said as she pointed over to the sign which said "Hospital Hours 8 A.m. – 1 A.M"

"Please, it's an emergency." Ravestorm said as he gently let down Trixie, the nurse saw Trixie's cut coat and painful expression. And she knew she needed immediate care.

"Okay, we need a doctor." The nurse yelled as two doctors came running over. They had a wheeled stretcher and placed Trixie on it. They then wheeled her off. Ravestorm tried to follow but the nurse stopped him.

"We need you to wait out here sir." the nurse said as Ravestorm looked at her as an emotional wreck. "It's my fault she's like this, the least I can do is watch over her till she wakes up, can you at least give me that much." Ravestorm said as he looked on very depressed. The nurse couldn't do anything but let him go into the room with Trixie.

Ravestorm entered the room to see Trixie with a plastic mask over her mouth filtering the air in her lungs, also a cooling vest for her coat. "Doctor….how is she?" Ravestorm asked.

"She has been cut very badly, but with enough rest she will be fine," The doctor said.

"I see, I have to go for now, tell her that Ravestorm loves her, and he will be back as soon as possible." Ravestorm said as seriously as he could. The doctor didn't know what to say as Ravestorm walked out the door. He held himself until he got outside, but then he started bursting out in tears. He cried right outside the hospital for several minutes until he got up and walked out.

As he was walking out of Ponyville something had stopped him. Up in front was a shaded figure in the dark.

"Ravestorm…why are you walking by yourself? You do know how dangerous it is in the night do you?" The shaded figure said as he walked out of the shadows. It was a stallion, he had a red coat, a dark red and orange mane, his cutie mark was a black moon.

"What do you want?" Ravestorm said very serious.

"The boss wants to have a word with you in private; he has had his eye on you for a while. He knows about the problem you have with the evil organization known as "The Dark Sun" and he needs you." The Stallion said. All Ravestorm could do was follow him.

"What is your name?" Ravestorm said walking along the stallion that had asked him to come with him to meet 'The Boss.'

"My name is Red Blaze, I am a soldier in the 'Equestrian Secret Defense Force", or if you like 'ESDF'." Red Blaze said with a serious look.

"Why does your boss want me?" Ravestorm asked.

"It's due to you having Shadow Midnight inside of you." Red Blaze said.

"What does he want?" Ravestorm asked again.

"Listen, Shadow Midnight is a demon of the darkness; the boss wants to protect you from the 'Dark Sun' organization. They plan to extract that demon within you, and use it to take over Equestria; if they can't then they will make you use his power to take over Equestria. So, if they even get their hooves for you, Equestria is doomed. The boss wants to insure that you are safe from their evil grasp." Red Blaze explained.

"Who is this boss?" Ravestorm asked.

"I can't say in public, you will see soon enough." Red Blaze said leading him outside of Ponyville; they walked over to a small ditch.

"What is this?" Ravestorm asked.

"Just watch." Red Blaze said with a smile as he pulled out a button and pressed it as the dirt from the ditch grew metal and split apart, the metal door split apart as a secret passage was seen. Red Blaze looked around for any spies and pushed Ravestorm into the ditch.

"What the hell!?" Ravestorm yelled as he pushed down the ditch, he landed through the metal door, but instead of a great fall, there was a slide, he smiled greatly as he slid down the loopy slide happily, he eventually made it to the bottom as he began to try to walk with a daze, almost falling in the process. Eventually Red Blaze made it to the bottom.

"You will get used to it." Red Blaze said trying to make Ravestorm stop spinning. Ravestorm eventually gained his composure, and put on a smile.

"That was fun." He chuckled a bit; he looked around as he saw the inside of the huge base. It had the big slide in the middle of the room, the walls were dark and had black metal with blue magic flowing through them, it has glass doors that looked like they were mechanically opened like the trap door that he had fell through not long ago. They also had different words above the glass doors that resembled different elements. It had Fire, Water, Thunder, Earth, Ice, Light, and Dark. Ravestorm cocked an eyebrow at the strange sight.

"Why do the rooms have different elements on them?" Ravestorm asked.

"They are training rooms for the various types on magic's, you see this is a fighting facility, it trains the ESDF for the battles that they have against the Dark Sun." Red Blaze explained.

"That's cool, where is this boss of yours?" Ravestorm asked as he took another look around the room, there was a small opening that had the heading over it called 'Sector 4'.

"Well, we are in Sector 4, which is the opening chamber, she is in Sector 1." Red Blaze said.

"Why are the rooms in Sectors?" Ravestorm asked.

"Well, Sector 4 is the opening room in which we come through to get into the facility; it is also where the rookies train to fight. Sector 3 is where we take breaks and have fun, we have a swimming pool, a lunch table, a few games and we have a small bar. Sector 2 is where we train the advanced members of our squad, it's where we learn the advanced magic's like Inferno, Hydro, Shock, Earth Shatter, Blizzard, Holy, and Shadow magic's. Sector 1 is the boss's room." Red Blaze explained.

"This seems like an awesome place. How do we travel between sectors?" Ravestorm asked.

"That little opening with the Sector 4 sign above it. There is a slide like the one we came through, but it's a very long one." Red Blaze smiled.

"Why do you guys have slides, and how do you get back up?" Ravestorm asked.

"You ask a lot of questions. The reason is because when ponies try to come through the entrance they become dizzy, if an enemy infiltrates the base, he will be too dizzy to fight and the rookies can overcome them easily. We come up with a secret magic that only the ESDF is taught, it's more of a code given in a magic form that we cast upon the slide, the slide turns upside down and we are able to slide up the slide." Red Blaze explained.

"That's awesome, so…let's go meet this boss of yours." Ravestorm said with a determined look.

***Back at the hospital***

Trixie had awoken from her bed with an ache. She groaned in pain as she tried to get up from the bed, but then she heard an unfamiliar voice.

"After all this time of love, your lover has left you." The voice said as a mysterious figure came out of the shadows. All she could see was red eyes and a smile.

"What do you mean?" Trixie asked with a groan.

"I mean that Ravestorm left you. He left you alone in agony because he felt that you would be better off without him." The voice said.

"Shut up, you don't know anything about Ravestorm." Trixie said trying to yell, but is came out as a silent voice.

"Neither do you my dear magician." The voice said with a smile.

"Tell me then." She said with an angry expression.

"Oh I shall," The pony in the shadows smiled.

***Back at the base***

Ravestorm and Red Blaze slid down the slide all the way to Sector 1, Ravestorm collapsed on the floor as Red Blaze fell right on top of him, when they came to realization, it had appeared to look like Red Blaze was mounting Ravestorm, and they both blushed as they got up.

"Um, that was an accident." Red Blaze said with embarrassment.

"Yeah, let's leave it like that." Ravestorm said as he gained his composure and knocked on the door as it was surrounded by a dark blue glow, it had opened as Ravestorm stood at the door and looked to see who the Boss was.

"Princess Luna..." Ravestorm said with an expression of pure surprise.

"Don't bother with the Princess part, around the ESDF I am Boss Luna." She said with a smile.

"Okay, Boss Luna. What do you want with me?" Ravestorm asked.

"You know I am a princess, so the fact that I'm the Equestrian Secret Defense Force's Boss should come to as a surprise to you. But I am not here to protect Equestria in the fullest intent. I am here to stop the force of the pony behind the Dark Sun, his name is Dark Midnight. He is Shadow Midnight's brother." Luna explained as Ravestorm stood in absolute shock. "The reason I called you here is to not hold you here against your will forever, but it is to train you for any attempts of taking your life by Dark Midnight. I need to train you due to the fact that they could possibly infiltrate this base and take that demonic demon inside you; they could do that and make Equestria a hellish domain for the demons. The only way to do that is to train you to become more powerful than that very demon inside you. But the only way to do that is…"Luna was about to say as he got out of her chair and walked over to Ravestorm. She looked at him with a smile as she pressed a hoof on his forehead.

"I need for you to meet with your demon." She said as her hoof became shrouded in dark magic as Ravestorm collapsed on the floor.

"What did you just do!?" Red Blaze yelled with worry.

"I sent him on a journey inside of his mind, a journey to see Shadow Midnight." She looked at Red Blaze with a serious expression.

"Will he survive?" Red Blaze asked with a serious expression.

"That depends on Ravestorm's will to survive." Luna said as she walked back and sat into her chair.


	8. Ravestorm's Soul

Ravestorm felt like he was going to die as he slowly opened his eyes, but what he saw was like he didn't open his eyes at all. All he saw was pitch black; he couldn't help but wonder where he was. All he could remember was that Princess Luna had touched his forehead and was instantly transported into a dark void. He knew that he felt solid ground, but when he looked down from where he was at, it was pitch dark like everywhere else he looked. He had no clue to where he was at, and with the circumstances to what is going on, he probably didn't want to know.

"Ravestorm…" He heard a dark and spooky voice call him from the darkness, he shivered at the thought of walking towards such a creepy and dark voice, but he knew that whatever it was, it was the only thing there, and perhaps the only thing that could help him get out of this dark void. He got up and walked to the voice, he looked around and saw that nothing was changing, he was still walking through darkness and nothing seemed to turn up, until he looked and saw a pony. It was a very small image, but he knew it was a pony, or at least looked like one. Ravestorm walked over to the pony, but when he walked up, a sudden shiver came went up his spine as he felt a presence of dark and bitterness as he walked up to the pony, he looked to see that the pony was in chains. He didn't know why but he walked faster to the pony. He looked to see that it was an Allicorn Stallion wrapped in chains. He had a dark blue coat, a black and dark blue mane and tail, and an eclipsed sun cutiemark.

"Who are you?" Ravestorm asked the pony, he looked around his body to see scars and burn marks.

"My….. Name….. Is….Shadow Midnight." The stallion said as Ravestorm's eyes widened and a look of anger came across his face.

"Why are you here!?" Ravestorm yelled in anger, as he had found the demon that had made his life a living hell, he had made ponies chase after Ravestorm, he had injured his love Trixie, and he had made everypony in danger from just being inside of Ravestorm.

"The question is how you are here? It is not a question as to why I am here, but to how I am here. The answer you are looking for is that you are inside of your own soul. But this is also my prison." Shadow Midnight said as Ravestorm looked down to him.

"How come you are all tied up in chains?" Ravestorm asked.

"If I have to explain why I am in chains, then I shall. You see a long time ago I had come to Equestria to find food for my fellow demons, as we feed on spiritual energy. I looked around real hard and found a colt with an enormous spiritual energy. That colt was you Ravestorm. For some odd reason, you have the spiritual energy of an Allicorn. I have not come to find a reason of how you are like this, but when I tried to take over your body, I couldn't find myself to complete a full transfer, so I was only able to do a half-transfer and thus was sealed inside of your body." Shadow Midnight explained as Ravestorm looked at him with anger.

"You think you can just come in and take over a pony without his or her permission, you are despicable then I thought. You don't know how long I have lived in horror because of you. You think it started when you attacked Trixie, then you are dead wrong! I have been tortured all my life because of you!" Ravestorm yelled as images surged through his head.

*Flashbacks*

Ravestorm was in complete bliss as he walked home to his parent's house, he had just graduated from Celestia's school of the Musically Gifted. His father and mother were the nicest ponies in Ravestorm's life and he was happy to finally return home. He walked in to see his parent's with warm smiles and open hooves as Ravestorm went over and hugged his mom and dad. His dad was named Stormwing, he was a Pegasus. He had a sky blue coat, a light green and blue mane and tail, and pair of wings with a gust of wind cutiemark, and his eyes were a yellowish green. Ravestorm's mom was named Joyful Bliss. She was the best mom in the world in Ravestorm's eyes. She had a White coat which was similar to Ravestorm's, a Blue and White mane and tail, and a ray of light cutiemark. Her eyes were sky blue. She was a unicorn. He hugged them with joy.

"It's good to see you son. I hope you had a great time at your school for the musically gifted. What was your best instrument that was recommended?" Joyful Bliss asked her son Ravestorm.

"Well, they say I'm best at the violin. But I prefer the guitar, as it has the most exciting sound to it." Ravestorm said in happiness.

"Well, as long as you're happy." Joyful Bliss said with a warm smile.

_Then….night came._

Ravestorm was happy with the meal that was cooked for him by his mom. It was soup with various sauces and seasonings that made him feel all warm inside, he felt great. He looked around to see that his bedroom was exactly how he left it when he left for school. He went to sleep soundly feeling as happy as he could ever feel.

_That was the very moment that my life turned into hell._

Ravestorm woke up, but he wasn't in his bed. He was lying in a pitch of grass on the outside of his house, he turned around to see why he was outside when his eyes widened. The house was on fire, Ravestorm didn't know what to do, but he heard loud screams from the inside that sounded like his mothers, he ran into the house looking for his mother when he found her and his father stuck under a burnt table. He tried to lift it but as soon as he had freed them from the table, his face was smacked by his mother.

"M-Mom?" Ravestorm stuttered feeling his warm cheek that had been slapped from his kind and gentle mother.

"Y-You. Monster! How dare you burn down the house a-and throw a table at as, and y-you have the nerve to come back in and try to help us. LEAVE!" His mother yelled at him as Ravestorm began to shed tears, he had no idea what was going on, but he looked at her as the roof collapsed, he had tried to save them but it was too late, the roof had collapsed on Ravestorm's mom and dad. He looked on in horror as he tried to get the heavy roof off them; he threw away pieces of wood as Ravestorm looked on at his mom and dad that were crushed and disfigured with burn marks and cuts. He put a hoof over his mouth to avoid screaming, he turned around and ran for his life. He never stopped running, he never ever stopped running.

*End of Flashback*

"Answer me this Shadow Midnight, did you kill my parents?" Ravestorm asked with a calm voice.

"No. I had been inside your body the entire time; I don't know the cause of the fire." Shadow Midnight said with a straight expression. Somehow, Ravestorm didn't want to believe it, but he could tell that Midnight was not lying.

"How come you have the appearance of an Allicorn?" Ravestorm asked.

"Because, that was the form that I came to Equestria in." Shadow Midnight responded.

"I have no idea why I was sent here, what's the point in talking to you?" Ravestorm asked with a frustrated expression.

"Perhaps Luna knew that you would find me and try to get as much information out of me as possible. All I know is that I came here on a whim and tried to take the pony with the most spiritual energy back to my home. If that is not the cause of Luna sending into your own soul, then it must be for you to gain some of my abilities so that you may become stronger." Shadow Midnight said.

"Is that possible?" Ravestorm asked.

"Yes, I can lend you a portion of my power. But I have not seen a reason why to. I have spent years in these chains while you roam free to do whatever you want. Why should I give my power to somebody like you?" Shadow Midnight said with the same straight expression that he has had the entire time.

"Because, if I die then you die. That is true isn't it?" Ravestorm asked with a smile.

"….Yes."

"And if you don't want to die, then you must lend me some of your power. If I go out and find myself fighting a foe. I could very well die." Ravestorm said.

"That is true, but what reason do I have. If the enemy is the Dark Sun, then they will not kill you. They will extract me from you and I will be free to do as I please." Shadow Midnight said happily.

"That is where you're wrong Shadow Midnight, they will use your power to destroy Equestria. I will give you 2 reasons why this is bad for you. Number One, you will most likely be forced to use your power by ways of torture and second, you will destroy perhaps the biggest food supply of all time. So, if you want to keep these then LEND…ME….YOUR….POWER!" Ravestorm yelled.

"Fine. You have put me in turmoil. I have only one favor in return." Shadow Midnight said.

"What is it?" Ravestorm asked.

"As soon as the Dark Sun is demolished, then I want you to release me from my prison and send me back to my home." Shadow Midnight said.

"Deal." Ravestorm said as Shadow Midnight looked up at him with a smile as some dark energy surged out of him and blasted towards Ravestorm, it hit him right in the stomach as he blacked out.

Ravestorm awoke as he looked around to see that he was in Luna's office with Red Blaze and Luna looking at him.

"Do you feel anything?" Luna asked.

"Yes. I feel powerful." Ravestorm said with a smile.

"Then we shall begin your training." Red Blaze said with a smile.

***Okay that was awesome. Please R&R***


	9. Ravestorm's Magic

Luna smiled as she lifted up Ravestorm off the ground.

"So, how was your meeting with Shadow Midnight?" Luna asked.

"He told me a lot of things, I don't think he trusts me, but he has agreed to let me use his powers." Ravestorm said with a smile.

"What was it that made him do that?" Luna asked with curiosity.

"Well, I can't tell you that right now, but I want to know, how does this training work?" Ravestorm asked as Luna pulled out a big chart.

"Well you see, we here at ESDF have a simple type of training. We train our warriors in three steps. 1. We train our warriors on their set spells, 2. We train their hoof-to-hoof combat, and 3. We give them a sword of their choosing." Luna explained.

"Wait, I have a few questions. What do you mean by set?" Ravestorm asked.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to explain. You see, inside of an unicorn they are born with the ability to use both light and dark magic, however unicorns also are gifted with an extra ability, so gifted unicorns can use two extra abilities. For example, Red Blaze here is a gifted unicorn; he can use Light, Dark, Fire, and Earth magic's. However, Allicorns like me can use all the magic's." Luna said with a smile.

"So, how do we find out my extra ability or abilities?" Ravestorm asked.

"Well, normally ponies would have to spend several days figuring it out by using various spells. But the ESDF has its own magic machine. Come Rave." Luna said as the three walked into a white room, it looked like one of those prison rooms where insane people are kept, it was a pure white room with white walls; it had nothing in it except this tiny little machine in the middle of the room. Ravestorm took a closer look at it, it had a hoof slot.

"What is the there a hoof slot?" Ravestorm asked.

"This machine works like a energy absorber. First you stick your hoof in and it pricks your hoof enough for a single drop of blood to come out, it analyzes it and shows you which magic's you can do." Luna explained.

"Why does it need blood?" Ravestorm asked a bit afraid.

"Well, magic runs in an unicorns blood." Luna explained.

"Do I have to?" He asked with a frightened expression.

"Well, we can just wait several days as the Dark Sun slowly grows in power." Luna said.

"NO!" Ravestorm said sticking his hoof into the slot, like Luna said he felt a small prick in his hoof as the machine started making strange noises. Luna walked over as the machine started to rumble, a Bing was heard as Luna's eyes widened.

"What is it? What happened?" Ravestorm asked with a very, very scared expression.

"Ravestorm, you are a very rare breed. It seems that you have three types of magic. Only unicorns with very rare blood can have this. You have Fire, Thunder, and Ice abilities." Luna said as Ravestorm smiled.

"Oh thank goodness, I thought I had no magical abilities at all." Ravestorm said with a smile as he pulled his arm out of the hoof slot.

"You can't take this ability lightly, this means that you have a HUGE advantage over the opponent. With that assortment of magic's, you can take down a lot of opponents." Luna said.

"Advantage? But there are ponies much stronger than me." Ravestorm said.

"Well, you have the magic advantage. You see magic's have their strengths and their weaknesses. Fire beats Ice, Water beats Fire, Thunder beats water, Earth beats Thunder, Ice beats Earth. Light and Dark are equal forces, the really don't have a weakness nor a strength. With your abilities, you can beat Ice, Water, and Earth, but you are weak to Water, Earth, and Fire. It's a weird concept for you because you can both lose and win against Earth and Water, but your weakness is Fire, even though that is one of your abilities." Luna explained.

"Wait, Red Blaze told me there were advanced abilities. Can you explain that for me please?" Ravestorm asked.

"Okay Ravestorm. There are the advanced magic's; there are Inferno, Hydro, Shock, Earth Shatter, Blizzard, Holy, and Shadow magic's. Inferno being the advanced version of Fire, Hydro being the advanced version of Water, Shock being the advanced version of Thunder, Earth Shatter being the advanced version of Earth, Blizzard being the advanced version of Ice, Holy being the advanced version of Light, and Shadow being the advanced version of Shadow. Though a gifted unicorn can use more types of magic's, they can only use one advanced magic. But there is no machine that can decide that for you, only you can find out by searching inside of your soul." Luna said.

"Well, I want to know mine." Ravestorm said.

"You know that means I am going to have to send you inside your soul. When Red Blaze did it, he was terrified. You can only find it if you have a strong spirit." Luna said.

"I am ready." He said with a determined look.

"Okay then, here goes nothing." Luna said as she pressed a hoof against his forehead as Ravestorm collapsed on the ground.

*Inside of his mind*

Ravestorm opened his eyes as he was lying down on a huge building. He looked around, as all he could see was other building beside it, and the sky. There was a poll on the side, he looked up the long poll as there was a pony on it, he couldn't see who it was but it was defiantly equine. The pony jumped off the poll and landed behind Ravestorm. Ravestorm looked around as he looked at the pony, the pony had a white coat on, on the bottom of the coat, and it looked cut. The pony had a short white mane. Ravestorm couldn't see his face because the pony was turned around.

"Who are you?" Ravestorm asked.

"It seems that you have no manners." The pony said with a laugh, the pony's voice did sound like a stallion, but it had a playful sound to it too. The pony turned around as Ravestorm looked at him. The pony was defiantly stallion, he had a white coat and his eyes were closed. What shocked Ravestorm the most was his snake-like features, the stallion had a large snake-like smile across his face and his eyes were narrowed in slits. "I have no name, I am your soul." The stallion said.

"What do you mean my soul? A pony can't be my soul." Ravestorm said with a confused expression.

"Princess Luna really doesn't tell you much does she? Oh well, I guess I have to explain everything myself then. When a unicorn looks for his advanced magic, he has to come face-to-face with his soul, a unicorn can't simply ask his soul what his advanced magic is, and he has to learn it from their souls. You can call me Ichi. I will teach you how to acquire your advanced magic." Ichi said with his snake-like smile keeping intact. Ravestorm just had this feeling that Ichi would kill him in a second, but he had to trust him, for now.

"Okay….How do we train?" Ravestorm asked.

"Come with me." Ichi said as he walked to the edge of the large building and jumped off.

"WAIT!" Ravestorm yelled as he looked over the edge of the building. "Huh?" He asked himself as Ichi suddenly teleported. "W...What!?" Ravestorm yelled as he took a few steps back.

"Why did Ichi do that?" Ravestorm asked himself as he gathered up the courage to stand on the edge. "Well, I hope this works." Ravestorm said as he jumped off the building, he screamed as he was suddenly teleported as well.

*Well, here you guys go; btw this story is in Arcs. The first arc was the starter arc, which were chapters 1-6. The second one was called 'The Shadow Midnight Arc." This ended last chapter. This is the training arc. Also, I am accepting OC's for this story now. Here is the submission list.

Name:

Appearance:

Personality:

Side (Dark Sun or ESDF):

Magic's (Light and Dark + One or Two abilities; Ravestorm was an acceptation because he is the main character):

Class (Dark Sun classes: Soldier, Captains, and Generals ESDF classes: Soldier, Captains, and Masters.):

Thanks.*


	10. Training Pt1

**Author's Note: I am still taking OC's. I need some fighters for the Dark Sun, as the Dark Sun arc will be extremely long. In this chapter, you will learn some abilities that associate with the thunder ability. **

Ravestorm yelled as he was teleported. He opened his eyes as he saw nothing but white.

"Um...what!?" Ravestorm yelled as he looked around, he could feel that he was on solid ground, but there was absolutely nothing around him, no ground, no sky, absolutely nothing was around him.

"Oh, so you made it alive." Ichi said as he walked up behind him, which caused immediate panic towards Ravestorm.

"Where the hell are we!? And what do you mean I made it here alive!? Did I have a chance that I could've died?!" Ravestorm yelled.

"No. I was just messing with you." Ichi said with his smile which made Ravestorm twitch a bit. Ravestorm sighed as he soon regained his composure.

"So, how do I learn my secret ability?" Ravestorm asked Ichi.

"Well its real simple, you don't." Ichi said.

"What?" Ravestorm said in disbelief.

"Why do you fight? The only reason a pony fights is for love, honor, or a love for battle. It's not for love because you left Trixie behind, what honor can you possibly achieve from this? And you don't like to fight. What is the point in fighting?" Ichi asked him with a serious attitude.

"I only left Trixie behind because if she got too close to me, it would bring her harm. If I take down the Dark Sun, Equestria will be in peace, and I can live my life with Trixie." Ravestorm said.

"Then why don't you tell her that?" Ichi asked.

"Because…I….I don't know why." Ravestorm said as he face-hoofed at his stupidness. "After training, I am going to see her again and tell her what is going on."

"Then you have a reason for fighting. I know exactly what your secret ability is, but I will not tell you until I know that you have the ability to fight." Ichi said.

"I will do anything." Ravestorm said.

"Okay, so here is how it's going to go down. You must complete three steps before I tell you your secret ability. You will need to know yourself more than anybody." Ichi said.

"Wha-"Ravestorm was saying as Ichi teleported out of sight. Ravestorm was in shock to see that he was left alone in the white void; he looked around and didn't know what to do.

"So that is what I look like." Ravestorm heard a voice, he turned around and couldn't believe what he was seeing, he actually saw himself. But there was something odd about him; the Sclera of the eye was black instead of white.

"What!?" Ravestorm yelled as the fake Ravestorm charged at him. Ravestorm tried to maneuver him but the fake Ravestorm had charged up a certain amount of dark energy in his hoof and slashed a bit of his side. He grunted in pain as he jumped back away from the fake Ravestorm.

"You have fast reflexes, so do I. Remember, I am you. So, you must find a way to defeat yourself, but can you? If you don't defeat me then I will kill you and take over your body. I will become the NEW RAVESTORM!" The fake Ravestorm yelled as he came running at him again.

"This is beyond strange!" Ravestorm yelled as he attempted to dodge again, but he was slashed once again in the right side, he was bleeding slightly but it wasn't too bad of a cut.

"How can I beat you if I don't know how to use magic!?" Ravestorm yelled as Ichi's voice came through like an echo.

"I see, well I guess I should just show you the ways of your magical abilities."

**Thunder- **You can use the thunder ability by closing your eyes and picturing thunder and concentrating. Here are some abilities.

_Level 1: A beginner can use these quite easily._

_Level 2: Must learn it from a master, or defeat an opponent with this ability in his arsenal._

_Level 3: A master move, you can only learn this from intense training._

**Thunder Blast **_**– **__While closing your eyes and picturing thunder, imagine it surging towards your hoof and send it outwards. (1)_

**Thunder Wave**_**- **__While closing your eyes and picturing thunder, imagine that the electrical energy swirling around your hoof and send it outwards, it will cause a small wave of energy to come out swirling towards your opponent. (1)_

**Thunder Distortion- **_When you are powerful enough; you can stop thunder from reaching you. (2)_

**Thunder Minions**_**- **__You can summon small thunder like ponies from your body, they are small and very weak but when they touch your opponent, they will send a shockwave coursing through their body. (2)_

**Thunder Armor- **_You can summon an armor that surrounds your body, it is made out of pure thunder magic and can stop thunder and water from reaching you, however it will disintegrate with a touch of earth magic. (2)_

"I shall teach you Ice and Fire later, practice your Thunder moves and defeat yourself." Ichi's voice faded away.

"Ha! Like you would ever be able to use those techniques. You are just a weak version of me!" The fake Ravestorm yelled as he charged at him once again.

"I guess I am going to have to use these! **Thunder Blast!"** Ravestorm yelled as he closed his eyes and tried his best to imagine thunder. "Come on, help me out here!" He yelled as he focus his concentration to his hoof, he could feel a slight shock form around his hoof and he pushed his hoof outwards as a medium sized blast of thunder came out of his hoof and was sent towards the fake Ravestorm.

He tried to dodge it as he turned to the side; however a small slit of the thunder had hit his side as the shock went all around his body. He screamed in agony as he fell to the ground. Ravestorm opened his eyes as he saw the fake Ravestorm lying on the ground in pain. He felt slightly bad for him as he began to walk towards him.

The fake Ravestorm smiled as he closed his eyes and sent a **Thunder Blast** towards Ravestorm, he managed to dodge it as he looked at the fake Ravestorm with anger as he decided to finish the fight.

"**Thunder Wave!" **He yelled as he closed his eyes and imagined a wave of energy flowing to his hoof, he opened his eyes as he threw it at the fake Ravestorm, it came out as a swirling wave of thunder as it hit the fake Ravestorm right into the chest, he was hit with multiple electrical surges as he collapsed to the ground. The fake Ravestorm faded away like an illusion.

Ravestorm huffed and huffed as Ichi appeared behind him. "That was a good job, you are quite impressive. You have a fast reaction speed along with quick thinking. You truly are a frightening pony when you want to be." Ichi said with a smile.

"What is my special ability?" Ravestorm asked a bit angry.

"Oh. You aren't ready to learn your special ability; I must train you just a bit longer. Bad news for you though, it is going to get harder from here on out." Ichi said.

"I'm ready. I will learn that special ability." Ravestorm said with a determined look on his face.

"Good, then come with me." Ichi said as he began to walk further into the white room, Ravestorm followed behind him.

**Author's Note: I am going to make more moves for the Thunder ability and some epic moves for the Ice and Fire element. If you have any suggestions, feel free to PM me. Thanks for reading and remember to R&R.**


	11. Training Pt 2

**Author's Note: I just want to give a shout out to feargamer for giving me two awesome abilities, and to Flutter Night, FozzyMlpFan, and ZFightersEquestria for some cool OC's. **

**I still need Dark Sun generals for the upcoming Arc. Just to give you guys a short hint to what the next Arc will be about:  
**

**The Dark Sun Arc: Ravestorm and Five captains go to the Dark Sun Corp in the Frozen North. They will invade the Dark Sun's most powerful company and try to get back Trixie from inside the base. They will however have to fight multiple captain class guards and even generals. Ravestorm will be in the fight of his life to get back the one he loves.**

**Hope you guys will read on. This chapter will show some new awesome abilities.**

While Ichi and Ravestorm were walking through the white void, Ichi threw a book at Ravestorm. Ravestorm quickly caught it.

"What's this?" Ravestorm asked.

"It's a spell book, before I teach you your special ability; I need you to learn your basic abilities. Now read up." Ichi said as Ravestorm opened to the first page.

_Table of Contents:_

_1= How to use the magic's._

_2-5= Thunder spells_

_6-9= Fire Spells_

_10-15= Water Spells_

_16-21=Earth Spells_

_22-27= Ice Spells_

_28-34= Light Spells_

_35-41= Dark Spells_

_42-= How to use advanced magic_

_43-49= Inferno Spells_

_50-56= Hydro Spells_

_57-63=Shock Spells_

_64-70= Earth Shatter Spells_

_71-77= Blizzard Spells_

_78-84= Holy Spells_

_85-93=Shadow Spells_

Ravestorm turned to the first page and began to read.

_Page 1: _How to use the magic's.

**Thunder**- _you can use the thunder ability by closing your eyes and picturing thunder and concentrating_.

**Ice**- _you can use the Ice ability by closing your eyes and picturing a glacier and concentrating._

**Earth**- _you can use the Earth ability by closing your eyes and picturing boulders and concentrating._

**Fire**- _you can use the Fire ability by closing your eyes and picturing a blazing fire and concentrating._

**Water**_- you can use the Water ability by closing your eyes and picturing an ocean and concentrating._

**Light**- _you can use the Light ability by closing your eyes and picturing a ray of light and concentrating._

**Dark**- _you can use the Dark ability by closing your eyes and picturing a black heart with shadows coming out of it and concentrating._

"Wow that is pretty cool. I only need to concentrate and think of a certain object to use the ability; also I must have the magical ability inside me as well. That's pretty awesome." Ravestorm said with a smile as he turned to the next page.

"Oh, there are two more abilities that I haven't seen before." He said reading it.

_Page 2: Thunder Spells._

**Thunderpult - **_You launch yourself like a bullet with a thunder wave flowing behind you in a cylinder form while you form a cone in front of you. When the opponent is hit by this move, it creates a thunder sound. It's powerful enough to send the opponent 150ft in the air. Only you need a strong concentration. (2)_

**Sonic Thunder- **_To use this, you have to charge a mass amount of thunder to your hoof in a swirling motion, when it hits, it creates a sonic wave that is so loud, it can break one's ear drums, and make the opponent's ears bleed. It can be used as a diversion and an attack. (2)_

Ravestorm was about to turn to the next page, but Ichi stopped him.

"That's enough Thunder spells. The next few pages are intense moves. Go to the Ice page now." Ichi said as Ravestorm turned to page 22.

_Page 22: Ice spells_

**Ice Beam- **_While closing your eyes and picturing a glacier, imagine ice surging your hoof and send it forward. An Ice beam will come out, if it touches your opponent, he will be surrounded by Ice. (1)_

**Ice Wave- **_While closing your eyes and picturing a glacier, imagine the ice energy swirling around your hoof and send it outwards, it will cause a small stream of Ice to come out swirling towards your opponent. (1)_

**Ice Distortion- **_When you are powerful enough; you can stop Ice from reaching you. (2)_

**Ice Minions- **_You can summon small Ice ponies from your body, they are small and weak but when they touch your opponent, they will freeze your opponent's body extremely fast. (2)_

**Ice Armor- **_You can summon an armor made out of Ice magic around you; this armor will allow you to use more Ice magic and will destroy any Ice or Earth magic that touches you, but will disintegrate with a touch of Fire magic. (2)_

**Ice Shards **_– You can summon short shards of Ice on your hoof and throw them, if they touch the grounds, a flower of Ice magic will form on the earth, and if anyone touches it, they will be surrounded and trapped by Ice magic. If they hit their mark on your opponent, he will be surrounded by Ice magic and trapped. (2)_

**Crystal Ice Mirrors- **_Only a master of Ice magic can use this technique. You can summons medium size mirrors made of ice that surrounds your opponent. You can enter one of the ice mirrors and go from each mirror cutting your opponent. What makes this a terrifying ability is that each time you come out of the mirrors, you are given the ability to go at extreme speeds from each of the mirrors. (3)_

"Whoa…I remember the Crystal Ice Mirrors; Crystal Clear used that ability on Shadow Midnight. So, she was a master?" Ravestorm asked Ichi.

"Yes, she was the Master of Ice in the ESDF." Ichi said.

"Wow…wait, how do you know this?" Ravestorm asked.

"When Luna sent you in here, she sent me the info." Ichi said.

"Oh, should I keep reading?"

"Yes. That would be wise."

Ravestorm smiled as he turned to page 6.

_Page 6: Fire Spells_

**Fire Blast - **_While closing your eyes and picturing a blazing fire, imagine fire surging to your hoof and send it forward. A fire blast will come out, if it touches your opponent, he will be disintegrated by fire. (1)_

**Fire Wave- **_While closing your eyes and picturing a blazing fire, imagine the fire energy swirling around your hoof and send it outwards, it will cause a large flame to come out and if it touches your opponent, he will be disintegrated._

**Fire Distortion- **_When you are powerful enough; you can stop fire from reaching you. (2)_

**Fire Minions- **_You can summon small ponies made of fire from your body, they are small and weak but when they touch your opponent, they burn and disintegrate your opponent's body. (2)_

**Fire Armor- **_You can summon an armor made out of Fire magic around you; this armor will allow you to use more Fire magic and will destroy any Fire or Ice magic that touches you, but will disintegrate with a touch of Water magic. (2)_

**Fire Spread- **_You must gather a massive amount of fire magic to your hoof and charge to your opponent, don't hit him, hit the ground below him. If you succeed, then the Fire will spread in a circle around your opponent. Use your concentration and bring up the fire from the ground and close the circle, thus burning him and disintegrating his body._

**Blazing Storm - **_Only a master of Fire can use this technique. You gather up a huge amount of Fire Magic and throw it up in the sky in a ball form. You then throw a medium size blast at it; the big ball of Fire magic will break down and turn into many medium size fire balls and will come crashing down. (3)_

"This is amazing! Now I know a lot of spells to go by. Should I read Dark and Light spells?" Ravestorm asked.

"I am afraid that we do not have time. We are here." Ichi said as Ravestorm put the book in his pouch and looked up to see a large manor.

"How in Equestria did I not see that!?" Ravestorm yelled.

"You were busy learning. This is what I call the 'Magic Training Facility.', in this manor you will be able to use what you have learned. If you survive, then I will teach you what your special ability is, and how to use it. Now, follow me boy." Ichi said as he walked in through the front door. Ravestorm gulped as he slowly entered the manor.

**Author's Note: So, you all were able to learn some moves that I made myself. I stopped on the first pages because I really am running out of ideas. I need to learn some awesome abilities and put them in the magic book. If you guys can help, that would be amazing. Thanks and R&R.**


	12. Thunder Training

***And welcome back to the newest chapter of The Demon's Within. Here is the list of the current OC's that I am going to use and what I am going to do with them.***

**Blitzkrieg from FozzyMlpFan: He will be one of the Dark Sun's generals that fight Ravestorm and company during the Dark Sun Corp Arc.**

**Flutter Night from Flutter Night: He will be one of the ESDF soldiers that come with Ravestorm and Company during the Dark Sun Corp Arc.**

**Frost from Shad0wFlar3: He will be used as a great asset. During the Dark Sun Corp Arc, he will fight with Ravestorm against some of the Generals.**

**Wing Zero from ZFightersEquestria: He will be used much later during the Dark Midnight War Arc. He will be involved in the final battle of the Fanfic.**

**I still need 9 Generals for the Dark Sun arc and some Dark, Light, Ice, Fire, and Thunder spells for Ravestorm. ***

"Whoa…this is GIGANTIC!" Ravestorm yelled as he looked through the entire room. It was indeed extremely big. The walls were black and there were stairs on the left and the right of him. So, it was pretty much just a big black room with stairs on both sides of the room.

"Yeah, now I want you to go to the left stairs. Then, you will see a hall of five rooms. They will say Fire, Ice, Thunder, Dark, and Light on them. When you go inside the room, you will have to fight under extreme conditions. If you succeed in each room, then come back down here and go up the right stairs." Ichi said walking up the right set of stairs; he turned back for a second. "Good luck, you are going to need it." He then walked up the stairs.

Ravestorm gulped as he walked up the stairs and into a small hall. He saw five doors just like Ichi had described to him.

"I should try Thunder first. I have used a few spells already" Ravestorm said walking into the room. He was amazed at the site of the room; it was about 50 feet long and 60 feet wide. Ravestorm couldn't believe the size, before he had entered the room it looked only about 5 feet wide. There must be some kind of dimension spell that was used on it.

Ravestorm looked around and saw a small button on the wall; everypony knows of Ravestorm's curiosity, he pressed the button.

**(Volbeat- A Warrior's Call)**

**(Feel the fire, he's entering the ring, his mindset only knows how to win.)**

Ravestorm heard a small tremor as he turned around, his eyes widened.

**(This Danish fighter will break you in two; you will feel all his power)**

There was a gigantic warrior, it looked like it hard armor made out of pure thunder. It was in a humanoid shape. It had a large sword made of thunder in his hoofs.

**(The Viking warrior, Mikkel Kessler, Will now brand his name in the back of your head, yeah you feel the floor again, unleashing his hell you will not even hear the bell, maybe you´re strong but you don't stand a chance, Feel the power of a warrior!) **

The large warrior came rushing at Ravestorm, the warrior's sword was so big that it took a while to swing. Ravestorm took his quick thinking as an advantage as he jumped on the sword hilt. Fortunately, the sword wasn't made out of thunder. Ravestorm galloped up the sword and gathered some thunder magic into his hoof.

"**THUNDER BLAST!**" Ravestorm yelled as he threw a medium size blast at the giant.

**(Fight, fight, fight, fight!)**

The giant absorbed the blast.

"What!?" Ravestorm yelled as the giant swatted Ravestorm away with his hoof.

**(Let's get ready to rumble! Fight, fight, fight, fight!)**

Ravestorm hit the white walls of the room as a small crater was left in the walls imprint. Ravestorm was mad.

"Oh! Now I get it! The monster is made out of pure thunder magic. This is going to be hard, since I can't use Earth magic. He can absorb my Thunder magic so I need to use Ice and Fire magic to beat him." Ravestorm said getting up.

**(Breaking your record and breaking your bones, born a warrior with a code, a champion feeding your face with a fist, you will feel all his power)**

Ravestorm charged at the giant. "**Ice Wave!**" He yelled as he charged up Ice into his hoof and rushed at it, the giant raised up its sword, which gave Ravestorm a chance to throw the Ice Wave at its chest. The Ice Wave connected to its chest, the giant didn't even budge. It let out a demonic chuckle before the Ice began to make noises. The giant looked at it and the Ice was forming around its chest, the Ice then exploded which made the giant grunt in pain. It managed to keep its balance, but was stumbling slightly.

**(The Viking warrior, Mikkel Kessler, will now brand his name in the back of your head, yeah you feel the floor again, unleashing his hell you will not even hear the bell, maybe you´re strong but you don't stand a chance, feel the power of a warrior!)**

Ravestorm took this chance to do a drastic finishing move. Ravestorm smiled as he charged up a strong amount of fire magic in his hoof. "I may not have learned the move from anypony but here we go! **Fire Spread**!" He yelled as he charged up to the giant. The giant stood up as fast as it could and raised up its sword. Ravestorm stopped in front of the giant as slammed his hoof on the ground. The fire began to spread in a circular shape around the giant as it looked around a bit worried.

**(Fight, fight, fight, fight!)**

Ravestorm closed his eyes and concentrated. The giant began to swing the gigantic sword at Ravestorm, before it reached him; Ravestorm used his concentration and brought the fire upwards. The fire was now in a large cylindrical shape around the giant.

**(Let´s get ready to rumble! Fight, fight, fight, fight!)**

The giant was confused as Ravestorm yelled loudly; the flame had started to close in one the giant. Ravestorm yelled as he used a lot of magic to close the fire cylinder in on the giant. The giant screamed loudly demonically.

**(A gladiator's left hand hook! Fight, fight, fight, fight!)**

Ravestorm was on the ground huffing as the giant lay still on the ground. Ravestorm stood up and walked towards the door, however he felt a surge of energy erupting as he turned around. The giant's armor came off as it revealed a blinding steam. Ravestorm couldn't see anything, but he heard clanks of armor falling. He didn't know what was going on.

**(Feel the pain of tomorrow! Behold, here comes the son, believe it; he was born to be the chosen one, the call is for a warrior, his name will echo on the sea and on the ground, feel the fire, he´s entering the ring, his mindset only knows how to win, this Danish fighter will break you in two, you will feel all his power!)**

Ravestorm walked as he saw the giant sword falling towards him, he quickly dodged it as it was revealed that nothing was holding it. When it had fallen, it left a huge crater in the ground. He wondered why the sword had fallen and he looked forward to see a shadow coming from the steam. It was in the shape of a pony, Ravestorm looked closer and saw a mare walk out of the steam. She had a yellow coat, a blue and white mane with a thunderbolt cutiemark. She had light blue eyes.

"Who…are you?" Ravestorm asked.

"I am your opponent. Call me Spectra." She said as she charged at Ravestorm, he quickly turned to the side.

"Why are you fighting me?" Ravestorm asked.

"I am here to train you the way of thunder. That was what Ichi assigned me to do, and I plan to fight you to the end!" Spectra yelled as she charged Ravestorm again, this time surging thunder to her hoof. She threw a ball of thunder straight at Ravestorm. He tried to dodge it, but the thunder ball hit him. He yelled in pain as the shock developed through his body.

"Don't go easy on me just because I am a mare. Get up!" Spectra yelled as she created a small ball of thunder energy into her hoof.

**(The Viking warrior, Mikkel Kessler, Will now brand his name in the back of your head, yeah, You feel the floor again, unleashing his hell, You will not even hear the bell, Maybe you´re strong, but you don't stand a chance, Feel the power of a warrior!)**

Ravestorm got up and grabbed her hoof; he took the ball of thunder and threw it out of the smoke. Spectra kicked him off and pushed him away. She smiled as she flew up into the air.

"**Thunderpult!**" She yelled as she flew up high, she then came flying down at a high-speed, a thunder wave was flowing behind her in a cylinder form, and the cone was also forming in front of her. She then went all the way down and threw a large amount of thunder at him. The blast didn't make contact to Ravestorm, but the pressure of the blast sent him flying. He landed on the room's wall very hard. He began to cough up blood.

(**Fight, fight, fight, fight!)**

Ravestorm yelled loudly as he got off the wall and charged Spectra, she looked at him with wide-eyes.

**(Let´s get ready to rumble!)**

"You…survived?!" Spectra yelled as Ravestorm charged a large amount of fire magic into his hoof.

**(Fight, fight, fight, fight!)**

"**Fire Blast!**" He yelled as he threw a blast of fire straight at Spectra.

**(A gladiator's left hand hook! Fight, fight, fight, fight!)**

Spectra didn't have the strength to move, but she did have the magic to block it.

"**Thunder Shield!**" She yelled a shield made out of pure thunder energy blocked the Fire Blast. She smiled greatly.

**(Feel the pain of tomorrow! Behold, here comes the son Believe it; he was born to be the chosen one the call is for a warrior, His name will echo on the sea and on the ground!)**

Ravestorm appeared behind her as she turned around. But, it was too late for her. Ravestorm had what was left of his magic power in the palm of hoof. He threw a large Fire Wave at her as it connected to her, it blew up on her as she flew back and crashed through the thunder shield she had put up. She fell to the ground and couldn't move.

**(Song ends.)**

Ravestorm huffed as he walked over to Spectra. Her eyes were open and they were filled with fright.

"You…. are very powerful." Spectra said while huffing. Ravestorm nodded with a slight smile, but something was weird. A blast of magic came out of Spectra as she stood up.

"What!?" Ravestorm yelled as he went back into his battle stance.

"Don't worry, you have passed your test. In every room you will face an opponent; whomever you defeat they will give you a reward to help you along your journeys. I am going to teach you a very powerful spell; it's called….Heaven Shaking Thunder Cannon." She said with a straight face.

"I'm ready to learn it." Ravestorm said with a determined look on his face, Spectra smiled as she walked closer to him, she placed a hoof on his forehead and closed her eyes. A small and little electricity surged came through her hoof and into Ravestorm's brain.

**Heaven Shaking Thunder Cannon- **_You must gain as much electrical energy into your hand. You call out the words: "Let the lightning surge throughout my body, bring forth a blast so strong that it would wipe out the heavens. Bring forth the Heaven Shaking Thunder Cannon!" Those words will create the thunder into a gargantuan beam that upon impact, causes a massive explosion about 40 feet long and 50 feet wide_

"That's…amazing." Ravestorm said.

"I know…now you must go on to your next journey. Good luck Ravestorm." She bowed which made Ravestorm smile. He walked out of the smoke and got to the door. He looked back at her as she disappeared from sight. Ravestorm opened the door and walked out of it.

**Author's Note: That took me two whole days to write. I got the Heaven Shaking Thunder Cannon from Bleach. So, I don't need anymore OC's for the ESDF until after the Dark Sun Corp. I need a lot of OC Dark Sun generals though and some amazing moves. Please submit some and make sure to R&R, thank you.**


End file.
